Blue Moon
by Rochelle Macgyver
Summary: Join our band of characters in the Imperial Guard for their first combat experience. Well most of them anyways.


So warning: Homophobia, Rising Gay relationship, sexual intercourse.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warhammer 40k. I _do_ however own _all_ of the characters in _this_ particular chapter.

Marcus POV- 

We saw, what we thought it was at the time, the greenish blue moon. Then the murders began. It was a night like any other until the moon turned the greenish blue that I described before. At that point, my comrades and I were talking. I guess we'll start there...

"Hey! Look at that!" Morgan shouted. Looking up, I saw what he was shouting about. It was surprising, to say the least.

"Eh. That's nothing compared to the Red Moons of Kalos VII. Man those were the real deal." Guido said, half-jokingly half nervously.

"Really? I've never heard of a place called Kalos VII. Sure you didn't make it up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh sure I did. Asshole." Guido replied, annoyedly.

"HEY! Watch the language!" Milo shouted angrily from nearby. Milo was one newer recruits. He hadn't gotten used to the cursing from Guido that most of us gotten used to.

"Hey, everyone settle down. Hold position until I get back." Sarge said gruffly, yet kindly, from the front. Sarge was the leader of our unit. Unofficially, of course, but still: Everyone followed his orders, even if it might not seem like they were orders.

Guido, being one who normally questioned what Sarge said stayed quiet, confirming how scared everyone was. Even if they refused to admit it.

Sarge POV-

Everyone was frightened, I could admit that but, scared? No. No one was scared. It was strange how quiet Xavier had been, considering he was hoping to become a Commissar one day. It wasn't surprising that Morgan was being quiet. He's always quiet.

 _He's almost better than I am now. It's almost scary how fast he's progressing. I let that thought sink in for a moment. He might even make Sergeant before I do. Well, ain't that a depressing thought._

A voice jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Sarge?! What are you doing here of all places." It was the all too vain Commissar Cassandreous.

"Here, sir? What's wrong with me being here?" I, in all honesty, HATED my Commissar. Although-NO I won't even think of the possibilities! He was one of the reasons I wanted to become a Commissar myself: To be better than him. He was a horrible Commissar that had one of the HIGHEST casualty counts on open display for the public and lower class military's eye.

"Well... Alright, NOTHING! I just don't think that common soldiers like yourself should be talking to high ranking officers." Once again he was being all to haughty with his tone.

"Sir, I'm just here to report about the condition of Platoon 1-7-B," I said in my most humble voice, hating myself for it. The 1 stands for the battalion number. The 7 stands for the designation within the battalion. The B stands for, the fact that we are a compartmentalized army and, that we are a compartment of a platoon. The Commissar is in charge of a full platoon (A and B) and his Lieutenants are in charge of the compartments. Each compartment usually has 25 soldiers, normally split into groups of 5 to a squad with a Sergeant included. There is, of course, a squad without a Sergeant with, instead, a Lieutenant. I'm in one of those, with Lieutenant Karrack Leuga. Officially, he was in charge. But, fighting starts, it's become pretty clear that I'm really the one in charge.

"Alright then report." He answered, making it clear that he wanted me to be quick.

"Everyone's alright, just a bit shaken by the moon changing color..." I reported.

"Alright. Back to your squad." He, either, wasn't alarmed or, was really good at hiding it. I'm going with the former. He's not good at hiding how he feels. I started walking back, but I started to jog as paranoid thoughts started to go through my mind.

Then I heard the scream. It was one of the most horrifying noises you've ever heard. I started running back towards my squad, and when I got back, well I never did but, my squad was already running towards me. I looked around at all of them. None of them were hurt.

"Where's Lieutenant Karrack?"

"Oh no! It must hav-"

"No! it came from over at the command area! It must have bee-"

"Everyone shut up!" They all looked at me. "I know you're all worried, scared, or, might of the Emperor help you, terrified. But! We must remain vigilant! We are the Imperial Guard! The Emperor's fist!" I paused for breath. "We might be all that's left of Platoon 1-7-B. If this is so, then I'm glad that you are the ones we have left! I would choose no others for me to die with! Are you with me?"

Everyone around me started nodding as other people showed up and eventually we had about 13 men. Every squad had lost at least one soldier. We accounted the remnants of 4 squads. The other squad had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Xavier asked. _There we go. That's the Xavier I know._ "An entire squad couldn't just up and disappear. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well logically, they could have. Considering that each squad lost soldiers." Marcus said from the back of the group.

"Yes, but, really! Could an ENTIRE 5-man squad disappear." Xavier replied.

"Yes," Marcus replied.

"OKAY! Everyone be quiet. Who all is here?" I asked.

"Conscript Augustus reporting."

"Sergeant Macaroth reporting. Why should I, as the only Sergeant, follow your orders instead of the other way around?" Sergeant Macaroth asked stubbornly.

"Because I have led my squad through many battles. I'm assuming that you're new?" I said my annoyance with this Sergeant rising.

"No. I've been here for 2 years." He replied. Still too stubborn though.

"Well, I've been here for 20. And in my book, experience outranks everything." I said equally, if not more, stubbornly.

"Oh? And if you've been for 20 years how have you not achieved the rank of Sergeant, yet I have?" He asked, looking smug and clearly thinking he had won the argument.

"Because the Commissar and I have a mutual hatred." I retorted indignantly yet simply.

"Oh. Well, you wouldn't think that from the way he looks at you. It's almost like he doesn't want you to leave. Rumors are that he doesn't want to leave because he cares about you." Macaroth stated, not seeming to be lying

"WHAT?!" That blew everything out of the water for me. Him LIKING me? No way. He hated me, and I hated him. But, the possibilities - NO NO NO NO! I will NOT think like that.

Cassandreous POV-

"Cass you have to set your personal feelings aside! This is the safest place for Sarge, yes, but it would take too much time and too many resources." It was Fiona, my personal adviser, and a close friend.

"You don't understand Fi. I know where he is. I HAVE to go get him. He hates me, and he thinks I hate him. I've been listening through the comlink this whole time. I have to correct that!" I said, sadly, hating myself because there were more important matters at hand.

"Cass! Listen! There's nothing you can do about how he feels about you. He may think that you're vain. He may think that you can't lead. He might even hate you. But I, I, will always respect you." Fiona said. I could see the truth in her eyes.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something about this! So I got up and walked out the door.

"Thank you, Fi. But this, this is something I must do." I said over my shoulder. Once I had gotten out I grabbed a Bolter and ran towards the location of Sarge and the others.

Okay so, this is the first fanfiction that I've ever written. Please go easy on me.

Notes:

In the next chapter more characters will be introduced, but for now, who would you like Sarge to be with? Cassandreous, or Fiona. Also, this is _not_ the main relationship. There will be others.


End file.
